


3. Familia

by Drakstym



Series: Relatos al azar (Naruto) [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakstym/pseuds/Drakstym
Summary: Presentar a tu pareja a tu familia era un paso importante.
Relationships: Gaara & Rock Lee, Gaara/Rock Lee
Series: Relatos al azar (Naruto) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710715
Kudos: 15





	3. Familia

Especificaciones:  
•Familia  
•Conocer a la familia  
•Lee  
•Rock Lee  
•Gaara  
•Ambientado en Boruto

================================

El tan esperado día llegó, dos personas estaban muy nerviosas y las demás simplemente tenían mucha curiosidad del porque habían sido llamados por sus amigos, no parecía ser más que una reunión de amigos que hace mucho no se veían o debían limar asperezas.

Gracias a ello, Temari hizo que Shikamaru y Shikadai se pusieran traje, aunque al final ambos se quitaron el chaleco, el saco y la camisa dándoles un aspecto más informal pero no menos elegante, la rubia había optado por una yukata negra con blanco simple. Tenten había obligado a Gai a al menos no vestir su típico traje verde, la mujer tenía una idea rondando por su mente del propósito de todo aquello y por lo tanto quería ayudar a que todo saliese perfecto, ella misma había vestido un traje chino blanco con rojo.

Desde Sunagakure y con un viaje de dos días, habían llegado Gaara, Kankuro, Shinki, Yodo y Araya. El pelirrojo vestía un pantalón simple color arena, y un saco largo rojo, las manos le temblaban de vez en cuando por lo que su cabello estaba revuelto y la niña rubia tuvo que acomodarlo rápidamente, Shinki iba igual que siempre solo que sin su chaleco y manto de arena, Araya había quedado igual e incluso se había sacado la mascara, Yodo por otra parte optó por una blusa con cola celeste, su chaqueta y un pantalón color vino, Kankuro simplemente uso un traje sin saco y corbata; todos conservaban su pintura facial y las sandalias ninja. Los tres niños realmente no entendían el porque Gaara parecía tan nervioso y agitado por esa reunión.

¿Sera por que todavía se siente culpable de aquella vez? –Pensaba Shinki.

¿Alguien que le guste asistirá a la reunión? –Pensaba Yodo.

¿Pensara que lo vamos a arruinar como la otra vez? –Pensaba Araya

Eres problemático Gaara...¡Rayos! Ya hasta pienso como Shikamaru. –Pensaba Kankuro maldiciendo para sus adentros.

Y Gaara, bueno sus pensamientos no tenían orden alguno en ese momento.

Lee terminaba de intentar arreglar su traje y el de su pequeña copia, ambos llevaban un pantalón de vestir verde oscuro y un suéter blanco. Para Metal eran notables los nervios de su padre, ya que este no era muy bueno ocultando eso, el mismo también estaba un poco nervioso, habría mucha gente ese día en la casa.

La hora predeterminada llegó, todos llegaron al mismo tiempo a la casa Lee. Fue Metal quien les abrió, saludando respetuosamente a todos y conduciéndolos a la Sala donde Gai, Tenten y Lee ya les esperaban, los adultos platicaron un momento poniéndose al corriente de cosas triviales, por lo que los chicos un poco apartados y todos muy penosos comenzaron a soltarse un poco. La hora de cenar llegó y los anfitriones empezaron a servir todo en el comedor, el ambiente era agradable, Gaara y Lee habían olvidado su nerviosismo de hace unas horas, ya habían olvidado de preguntar el propósito de la llamada, excepto por una persona.

–Entonces, Lee, Gaara, ¿porque nos han reunido hoy?. –Pregunto Tenten, con un tono desinteresado aunque por dentro estaba emocionada.

De repente los nervios volvieron a ambos, aunque el Kazekage intento disimular, ambos se habían sentado uno al lado del otro por lo que simplemente se vieron de reojo, todos se les quedaron mirando ante el intercambio de miradas.

–Bien, nosotros mmm. –Comenzó Lee, parándose y murmurando nervioso, asi que fue Gaara quien se levantó y tomó su mano, acariciándola levemente para tranquilizarlo, aunque el pelirrojo estaba nervioso no era mucho por la reacción de su familia, sabía que ellos nunca más lo volvería a juzgar como fue alguna vez en su tormentosa infancia, solo que, era su primera relación real en toda su vida y no sabía muy bien que hacer, recordaba la vez que Temari había presentado formalmente a Shikamaru como su pareja, muchos hilos de chakra, arena y viento estaban en los recuerdos. Lee por otra parte temía por su hijo y el que no pudiera adaptarse a su nuevo estilo de vida, pues sabía muy bien lo introvertido que este era, además de que Lee sabía que su relación con Gaara era bastante sería, ya no eran niños que se sentían atraídos mutuamente en medio de una guerra, tenían treinta y tres años, ambos buscaban cimentar su relación, aunque sería complicado con Gaara como Kazekage y el que Suna y Konoha estuvieran de dos a tres dias de distancia, ahora a unas cuantas horas gracias a los trenes, ellos habían soportado eso por todos sus años de amistad y atracción pero ahora no eran solo ellos, tenían niños de diferentes aldeas, primero habían decidió hablar con su familia y dejar para después todo lo demás, ninguno pensaba realmente que sus seres queridos los rechazarán pero el nerviosismo de la primera vez de algo importante como presentar a uno de los amigos en común que tenían como su pareja, bueno, los alteraba un poquito.

–Lee y yo estamos saliendo...como pareja. –Gaara fue directo como siempre, sin rodeos. Las reacciones fueron diferentes entre cada uno.

"¡¡Sus llamas de la juventud están ardiendo en estos momentos chicos!!"

"¡Lo sabía, oh sí, ahora Naruto me debe dinero!"

"¡Aww, mi hermanito a crecido! ¡Mas te vale que lo cuides!"

"Bola de problemáticos. "

"Lindo"

"Me alegro por ustedes. "

"¡¡Tan lindo, mi especulación era cierta!! "

"Gracias a Kami ya lo dijeron. "

Las únicas personas que no reaccionaron ni gritaron como histéricas que toda la aldea los escucho, fueron Shinki y Metal, quienes permanecieron en silencio hasta que todo se calmo, los padres de ambos chicos tragaron saliva e instintivamente apretaron la mano del contrario, antes de que pudieran hablar o preguntar algo, ellos se pararon tímidamente y mientras que Shinki abrazaba a Lee, Metal abrazaba a Gaara ambos con vergüenza. Estos se sorprendieron pero se juntaron y abrazaron los cuatro, luego los demás también se unieron, creando un gran abrazo _familiar_ donde ambos adultos dejaban salir finas lágrimas de felicidad. Después de un rato más ambos se apartaron.

–Al parecer no había nada de que preocuparnos. Creo que exagere un poco las cosas. –Se río Lee, sosteniendo la mano de su pareja y acariciando su mejilla, mirándolo con un brillo en sus ojos.

–Sí, yo también. –Se río de igual manera pero más leve Gaara, sus ojos igual poseían ese brillo y acariciaba el cabello negro del hombre. Ambos pensaron sobre lo melódica que había sonado la risa del contrario. –Al final, _nuestra familia_ es maravillosa.

Término por decir para que ambos se acercaran a darse un dulce beso, que terminó por sellar ese día tan maravilloso.

Al final, no había nada de que preocuparse pues esta gran _familia_ y pareja siempre estaría allí para cualquiera de ellos.


End file.
